Spin-off : Royal Seraphim - My Beginning
by SeraphicLorelei
Summary: This is a spin-off series of my OC before the Bakugan : Royal Seraphim starts. This is the first volume, each consist 5 chapter and the every last one could be Afterwords. This is about her motivation of her action's beginning. I may be a newbie but I have experience in other website, want to see my other few works, see in Wattpad.
1. Prologue － My Memories Are

_Thirty years ago a strange phenomenon called a "Spacequake" devastated the center of Eurasia, claiming the lives of at least 150 million people._

 _And 14 Years after the Spacequake's incident..._

"*Boom*!"  
\- An unexpected event had turn on, it was in a planet called "Earth". In "Earth", in a place, there's a terrible car crash accident. Or should I prefer, an assassination was occurred .

-The accident did attracted many people and the people not watching, they're helping. Now days, haven't much many kind people like them now.

"Hurry! Get the people out of there!"

"Yes sir!"

\- The people helped the people out from the car. There were 4 people in the car and been saved, however...

\- The eldest daughter of the victim unfortunately, lost her memories her past life and her left eye. For her little brother, who is still young, doesn't remember at all.

"Juné! Juné! Juné!"

 **"-"**


	2. The First Sephira － Genesis Trial

**\- 2 months passed -**

"Oh right then so let's begin the meeting."

"Sure, My dear."

\- After that horrible accident, the victims, they just built a huge and famous corporation within two month. Now days, there's no one could do that quick. The corporation was named Ryūhane Cooperation.

-The victim family were living in peace after that. Siege Ryūhane, one of the victim of the accident who just finished his paperwork and ready to begin the next meeting. With her wife, Tear. Who is also her secretary, agreed her husband.

"We will be going then, we'll be back soon."

"Um."

"Good luck, Father."

"Yes dear."

\- Before they could leave the room, they both say good bye to their kids. Romā, the son of Siege and Tear, who has black shiny hair and a silver goggle on his head and blue eyes. He is energetic boy as usual and doesn't have a bit of memory of the accident.

\- Before they leave, Siege patted on her eldest daughter's head, Juné who has natural beauty except that, she lost her left eye and wore a white eye patch.

"...Um. See you later, Father, Mother."

"Fuun"

\- They both giggled a bit and leave the room. Leaving the kids, staying at his [Office]. The kids just doing "ordinary" kids would do.

"Hey, what should we do now since father and mother went to begin the 32th meeting." Romā questioned.

\- Romā asked whether if Juné had something particular in her mind since she is his big sister after all. Juné was drinking a cup of tea while hearing his "question". Juné lifted down a bit of her cup from her mouth.

"...Nothing either. Just do whatever we want but we shouldn't give any troubles to our parents while they're meeting. Got it? "

\- Juné told and warned him. He nodded and gives his big sis a smile and Juné smile back. Juné placed her cup after she done drinking and stand up and head towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"... I'm just going back to my room doing some revision of my homework since the exam is coming up."

"Heh~ But Ane-ue (姉上/あねうえ) had excellent grades in every subjects. Why would you do revision?"

\- Romā who questioned Juné, who actually had excellent grades but dunno why she go bother do revision while putting a curious look by lifting his both arm back to his head.

"... Fumu. Even I do have good grade, but the exam I'm up against is the global level."

"Oh~"

\- Romā who put a finally know face on his. Juné spin the door knob and left he room with a smile.

\- In Juné room -

\- Juné get into her room after leaving the room, she shut the door after she came in.

"*sigh*"

\- Juné let out a sigh and walked toward her mirror. She put a hand one her eye patch and put a wry face. And remembering everything about in 2 months.

 _\- Flashback -_

 **"How a pity for her. Look at her pretty face but that eye..."**

 **"Yeah. How sad, she got that accident."**

 **"Don't say that. You only make her more pitiful."**

 _\- End -_

[I doesn't care about it at all. But... Why I had this ... despondent feeling?]

\- She think with putting on a wry face. Then ... A sudden light just glow around her body.

"Eh? ... What... Is this...? Ah-Ahhhh!"

\- The light glow so bright as the girl who don't know what going to happen to her.

 **\- In a Dimension -**

"Um...Huh...?"

\- Juné who is unconscious laying down on the ground and just woke up with panic looking the surrounding. The place was deserted like, it was blackish purple ground like soulless, and the sky was so dark, like everyday would be night.

"...Eh? Wha-What is this place...? How did I get here...?"

 **" Welcome. Young girl."**

"...Huh?"

\- Juné looked around but no one to be found. The she looked up and a surprise look on hers.

"...Hah?"

\- What made her surprise is. She is looking at the figure on the sky, it was enormous, red and golden details, it has big wings and a magnificent appearance it has.

"...A...Dragon...?"

 **"Welcome, young girl. I know you're confused, please forgive me for summoned you so sudden."**

\- The Dragon talked, so it was the one who 'summoned' her.

"Wait. What do you mean by 'Summon'? And what is this place anyway? And who are you?"

\- Juné questioned the dragon up in the sky. The Dragon lowered itself a bit to talked closer to Juné who is totally confused what is happening to her.

 **"My name is Genesis, Genesis Dragonoid. The creator of Vestroia, the place for bakugans like me."**

"Ves-stroia? Bakugan?"

 **"Yes. And the place we're now is the 'Doom Dimension', the land of banished and dead bakugans."**

"...Doom ... Dimension...? This is...?"

\- She looked around her, seeing the place, no wonder it was like deserted. It was a place mean for dead and banished bakugan.

"But... Why I'm here?"

 **"..."**

"Please tell me! Genesis! Please!"

 **"Young girl, you had been chosen to be a 'Priestess'."**

"Priestess?"

 **"Yes. Long ago, the world I created called Vestroia. It was peace then but until a war had begun. The good side was been overwhelmed, I had no choice to let my warriors; Priestess and Mage to fight for the peace of Vestroia. For me, I won't let them but they insisted.**

 **However, the war caused the Vestroia to split into six worlds, contained the six atributes. Pyrus, Haos, Subterra, Darkus, Aquos and Ventus. Thanks to the war, I have lost many priestesses and mage I taught so hard, to give the value of living."**

"...Value for living?"

 **"Yes. The children I chosen was in despair, sad and believing that there's no value of their lives. I don't want them to see in that way. So summoned them and trained as warriors. The powers I given them was great, they were given was hope for them. They were living happily in the paradise I gave them to live in Vestroia."**

"Is that so. Those people, why would them see things in a way like that?"

 **"People. That is. They were been 'thrown away' from their 'former' friends, allies and family."**

"People sometime could be cruel too. Right?"

 **"Yes. Indeed but there is someone could change them."**

"Huh?"

\- With Juné surprised Genesis's words, lifting her head up and looking at the magnificent dragon up there.

"Change them?"

 **"Yes. I was searching for a certain person that worth wielding the powerful ones even in all and I think you should know ten years ago. An 'Spacequake' was occurred and caused many lives to died."**

"Yes."

 **"Actually that was something that only priestess or mage could do that."**

"What?"

\- Juné was surprised Genesis's words. The spacequakes are actually was occurred by Priestess and Mage.

 **"However... There should be none of them doing such a thing and on earth. The young fellows leave Earth and lived in Vestroia a long ago and died there. And not to mentioned the size of the quake made. There's no one could do like that, not even my students."**

"Really? Then who do it?"

 **"I'd sense the presence of the one who caused it, its similar to human but not. It was a presence that I never felt before, it was terrifying presence it has."**

"Terrifying?"

\- Saying further more, as Juné is getting more uneasy.

 **"That's why I need your help."**

"My help?"

 **"But first I need to test you if you worthy of it. Let's start the trials then."**

"Trials...?"

\- Juné is getting more confused but in her mind, there's only one thought.

 _[ ... I don't know what happenning but ... I will completed the trials... I will have avenge on the_ _ **one**_ _who killed them.]_

 **"Let the first trial begin!"**

\- Genesis announced and a bright light shine up. There's light forming into a light-like orb in the sky then it burst out, causing an extremely bright light shining.

"...Huh?"

\- Juné open her eyes as the light is gone, then she surprised that there's another figure on the sky, it was big huge, having big wings, a similar gesture of Genesis but not humanoid.

 **"This is your opponent, young girl. You need t defeat the dragon I created in order to pass the first trial."**

"Defeat...?! You mean... That dragon?"

 **"Yes."**

"But how exactly?! I don't have any power yet!"

\- Juné shouted out with a sudden strong voice, like she is confident but also anxiety.

 **"Hahahahaha. Indeed, for a young girl like you, doesn't have any power to fight is just too unreasonable."**

\- Genesis, the dragon laugh because everything is too sudden, letting Juné fight without any powers, there's no way that she could win. But seems that Genesis had a plan for it already.

 **"That's why..."**

"Huh? ... Huh?!"

\- There are eleven mysterious crystals appearing in front of Juné. There is red ones, blue ones, purple ones, yellow ones, even green ones.

"What is these?"

 **"These are Seraphim Crystal, I called it Sephira for short. They are the source of either priestess or Mage. They are one each within one person."**

"These are...?"

\- Juné is surprised that the crystal actually the one who gives the humans' power. She is curious and felt uneasy at the same time.

 **"Yes. Within them, there is an absolute shield that protect them, like a guardian. For Priestess, there is two types of them, Angels or Demons."**

"Angels...Demons..."

 **"For mage, there only Knight for them. But they all very strong. Sephira only can be removed by death after its host is no longer active. Of course, these too."**

"Death...Removed?"

 **"Now, in order to fight the dragon, your opponent. You need to choose one of them, and only one of course. Later I will continued to gives you two more trials in order to obtained them all."**

"Wait. Didn't you said, only one person could only obtained one Sephira? Then how is possible to me to obtained them all?"

 **"You, my dear. You are ... Special."**

"Special?"

 **"Yes. I felt you... Different from the others priestesses I known. You might have the possibility to change the world."**

"Change...The world..."

\- Juné mumbled herself, after hearing Genesis said that she's special. Then she lift her head to see the eleven crystals in front of her. Then she looked at a purplish blue crystal, only.

 _[ What... is this? Why I feel something when I looked at this one. I felt like I and this one have synchronization between us. ]_

 **"Hooh~ Looks like you have decided, then which one will you choose?"**

"Huh? ...Um... I think this one."

\- Juné pointed the purplish blue crystal. Genesis glanced at the crystal which she pointed.

 **"...Hoh~ Malkuth huh."**

"...Um?"

\- Genesis mumbled to himself about the crystal which she choose, and leaving Juné wonder that if did she choose the wrong one.

"Um..."

 **"So the Kingdom had chose you. Okay. Young girl, you ma touch the crystal to receive your power."**

"Huh? Touch it?"

\- Genesis, take away the others crystal and leaving the one Juné chooses. Juné heard what Genesis said and don't want to ask it more, or else Genesis will said she's a problematic one. Juné reached out her hand to touch the crystal.

"Ah...?"

\- The crystal gave off a strong glow and floated up to the sky before-getting sucked into her chest.

"What is..."

\- Although she was looking down at her chest and mumbled that, the crystal was no longer there.

\- *Dokun* her heartbeat made a huge beat and she brought her eyebrows closer.

\- She felt as if another heart had formed inside her body and felt a different hot kind of blood pumping into her body. Juné unintentionally tossing her a round a bit, like she was imbalance from that feeling that she had never felt before.

"A-a-a-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-a-aah-"

\- Then a strong light shines up, forming a blue crystal with bluish-black neckline. Then the light starting to shine more brightly than before, the light was transforming into a dress, a dress with bright light frills and skirt. The dress resembles a princess, having a butterfly-like accessory tied behind her head.

\- Then the light stopped glowing. Juné was complete pale because the sudden appearance she having now. Her eyebrow forming into like the word "八".

"What...What is this?"

 **"This is your Astral Dress, my dear."**

"Astral...Dress?"

 **"Yes. It like an armor that protecting you. Even it doesn't look like one, but they sure have high defensive ability. Now all you have to do is 'summon' your angel and fight the dragon beast to complete the trial."**

"Angel...!"

\- Juné slightly mumbled herself then concentrating on gathering an energy.

 **"Hoh~ Even I didn't tell her, how to summon and also about the 'mana' but she knew. So expected, she is the one."**

"A-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

\- Juné reaches out her hand into the sky, the sky started to becoming a storm is coming. There's begin to have lighting stroke down to the ground and the clouds started to gathering around.

"Sandalphoooooooooooooooooon!"

\- Juné sudden raised her voice and the lighting stroke down right at her, then a thing is started to formed into shaped. The light is forming a great sword, with golden hilt, cross-guard and white blade.

\- The sword is the exact lenght of Juné's height was.

 **"...I see. How interesting. Now then, let see if you can defeat the beast."**

\- Genesis slightly announced and the dragon beast began to moved, and charge to Juné who is on the ground.

"Bring it!"

\- The girl who dressed in armor of light and and holding the great sword in her hand, pointing at the beast as it's coming forth.

\- The beast came, closer, closer and closer and then it crashed to the ground. Juné, who quick reflexes dodge it.

\- Juné then raised her sword in the air, then a lighting stroke down at her sword.

"A-aaahhh!"

\- Juné swung her sword down right at the beast and send a white lighting with wing laced.

 **'GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'**

\- The beast screamed as it got hit by the lighting sent by Juné, it was immensely strong. Then the beast fly up into the sky again. It stared down at Juné as if he was thinking of a plan to deal with her.

"...!"

 **'Araaaaaaaaaaa!'**

\- The dragon beast, fired a beam of red laser. Like it was fire. Juné quickly dodged it, the dragon doesn't stopped firing, it keep on fire while firing at the direction wherever Juné go.

\- Juné manages to dodge the beam. But the dragon doesn't stopped yet. As the two of them continuing their battle. As those two busying, Genesis is observing from above.

 **"As expected, that girl is extraordinary. Having a good beginning at her first fight, she must have the power to change the world and also..."**

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

 **"...the power to destroy the world."**

"...Kuh!"

\- Juné got hit by the swung of the dragon's tail. She was slammed to the big rock behind. Juné looked like was in pain, taking the hit before.

"...He's strong but...!"

\- Juné raised her sword once again and with fierce look on her face. And the storm is becoming more violently. The dragon stepped back sensing that Juné gonna hit one big to it. The storm's lighting becoming multiple colors now.

 **"Hoh?"**

"...Appear! Chaooooos!"

\- Then the storm becoming more violently like it was a savage beast, while the storm go wild, there's also many hurricanes and there's also huge stones and scattered rocks began to float up in the sky. The scenery was a total chaos.

 **"Hoh~ Chaos huh..."**

\- As everything was threw into chaos, as well as the dragon beast too. It was trying to escaped from those hurricane while flying in the sky, unfortunately it got caught in to one of them and can't get out.

"...Be gone."

\- Juné said in a low volume and chill tone. Then everything was back to normal, or should I said the chaos stopped being chaos. The floating stones and rocks dropped down from the sky, as well as the hurricanes too, they disappeared and also the storm too.

\- The dragon fell from the sky as the hurricanes disappeared. The dragon fell unconciously onto the ground without moving a little.

 **"Hahahaha. You've done well, young girl."**

"...Eh?"

 **"You had passed the first trial. First I'll congratulate you, I'm was very impressed you know. Even I didn't tell you how to summon your angel and about 'mana', you're still able to use it well."**

"Well, how should I put this? ...Um, when the crystal came into my body, I felt a sensation I never felt before. And then you said Summon the Angel, I dunno what to do but follow my feeling goes then it happen."

 **"Hoh~ I see. Anyway, you should cherish your talent of being a priestess. The trials left ahead are very strict you know, prepare yourself."**

"Yes. I will!"

\- After Genesis's congrats and Juné's determination, the trial ahead will be more strict and hard than this but she is prepare for that. A fate that will change the world.

 _ **[ I will become a priestess...!]**_


	3. Battle of the Trial － Miku Idol

**\- Doom Dimension -**

"..."

 **"Are you ready for the second trial?"**

\- The Humanoid Dragon in the sky, Genesis asked the young girl below there, Juné who just passed her first trial now is going to accept the second one. Previous Trial, doesn't make any serious injuries so Juné still can fight if it depend on it.

"Yes."

\- Juné puts on a confident face and determined one as well. She gripped the sword in her hand tightly while looking up the humanoid dragon up in the sky.

 **"Alright then let's start the second trial!"**

\- Genesis announced then a very very bright light shines up the whole place. Juné slightly covered her eye when the light is too bright.

"...um...Huh?"

\- Juné open her eye when the light started to dim, then she was a different scenery than before. It's rather in a hall, there's a huge stage like they were on Earth.

\- Juné sensed that this is not on Earth, it more different. Then Genesis spoke up.

 **"This is an alternate dimension I created just now, you will fight your opponent in this round."**

"Another...fight."

\- Then she heard a stepping sound coming from the stage, then a figure slowly show up. It was a girl around 16 or older, she, without doubt, a very beautiful girl.

\- She has voluptuous figure, large breasts, having bluish purple hair and pale grey eyes. She was wearing a yellow and white dress with light blue frills and matching ribbon on her back. Wearing white tights, yellow heels with lily flower on each sides, a choker with a lily attached a side and her moon shaped hair clip with few petals and flower attaching to it. Giving an appearance of an idol.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. A cute little girl dressing in an armor of princess. Isn't that very cute~"

\- The girl just spoke with pretty voice but also flirt at the same time. Which made Juné felt having a bit cold just now.

"...Who is she?"

 **"She's Miku, one of my students and her powers are very unique."**

"...! Eh?"

\- Juné tilted her head with a surprise look, while knitting her eyebrows.

"Wait, didn't you say that all of your student been killed in the war then...who is she right now?"

 **"This is an alternate dimension I created, so I could make my students, who now nearly like a spirit-state and giving them a temporary body so they like living again. Of course, they will disappear when they accomplished their goal."**

"So you mean that, she is real for a while?"

\- Juné pointed Miku, who is on the stage while pointing her finger to her. Genesis nodded.

 **"That's right."**

"Mou~ What are you two talking about?~ The little cute lady over there, would you mind come here rather than standing here?~"

\- The girl on the stage get annoyed because two of them are talking to each others not with her while also trying to flirt with Juné. Juné looked at her, only putting a wry and annoyed face.

"The little girl over there, what you're name?"

"...Juné. Juné Ryūhane" 「龍羽 十音 (ジュウネ)」

"Um...Juné-chan huh~ That's a lovely name~"

"Thank for your compliment but I assured you I won't go close to you except engaged in battle."

"Giku!"

\- Juné found out what is Miku trying to do, she is trying to lure her to her side and shocked Miku that she's found out her plan.

"...So... what about you?"

"Oh, sorry little girl. My full name is Miku Izayoi. 「誘宵美九」Its a pleasure to meet you, Cute Girl-chan!"

"Ah-hh...The pleasure is mine."

\- Miku winked her eye after she 'fully introducing' herself and Juné who response in a more awkward tone and vibe.

\- What the heck with this girl? She's older than me, I respects her however... Due to her that 'flirting' and childish attitude, my sense are telling me I cannot go near her, or else I may caught in an 'annihilation'. But somehow, I feel something curious about her and her attitude. But still...! -

\- Juné thought that in her mind, she didn't forgot that Miku is her opponent of the second trial. She sensed a danger warning alarm activated in her mind, she gripped her sword tightly, feeling the pressure is on.

"..."

"Aah~ Please don't do that cute serious face of yours, it will caught me off guard~"

"...No. I didn't do that for catching you off guard though... "

\- Juné who made a sweat drop when she saw Miku who blushing with both of her hands on each side of her face, like she finally found her 'true love' or something, that Juné not eventually into it.

"...And you're already seems off guard already."

"Aah~ You did it, didn't you? How sly of Juné-chan~"

"..."

\- As Miku keeps this kind of vibe she's creating, it easily to caught Juné's guard down which she actually fear about. Then a voice burst out to laugh.

 **"Hahahahahahaha! Miku-kun, if you still gonna 'flirt' her, she might call off the trial you know?"**

"Genesis..."

"Mou~ I know it already. Genesis-san may be a male but still a bakugan, it won't effect on my likes and respects on you."

"Well, that's good but you know that this is a battle you know?"

\- Genesis who is just come for observing their battle, not for Miku's trying to flirt her show. Juné make a relief face, Miku make a pouted face and looked up the dragon above and Genesis still remind her this is for a battle.

\- However, Juné more curious about what Miku's words said before. And knitted her eyebrows and asked her about her past lives in Earth before coming Vestroia.

"...So, Miku-san."

"Yes~"

"What made you want to become a priestess and leave Earth?"

\- Miku made a surprise look when she heard what Juné's asking, then she made a rather wry face and looked down.

"Don't you missed Earth? After all, it is your home planet?"

"...Actually, I don't missed it at all."

"...Eh?"

\- Juné suddenly tilted her head while surprised. Miku slowly lifted her head and began to walk to the front stage.

"I...I've lost once."

"...Huh?"

"I lost my voice once, because of those flirty men...!"

\- Miku was saying with anger while holding her fist tightly, Juné only could see Miku was suffered, is that the reason she leave Earth and become a priestess? she thought.

"On Earth, I once was a popular singer before and the name was Tsukino Yoimashi. That time, I don't have anything but could only enjoying singing.

I'd sing, everyone was happy with it, hearing they said they loved me and will always cheer for me. I was happy then. And one day, ... my manager told me an TV Producer interested in me, so _get along_ well with him he said."

"Get along? That means...!"

"That's right. There's nothing more less than that. Of course, I denied it. I only want to sing for everyone, but an unheard scandal was out of public and ever since that everyone leave me, no one lend me a hand, and the most sad is, the fans' replies."

\- As Miku say even more, as she get more emotional in her voice is. Her voice is mixed with sadness, pain, anger, and hatred. Juné can't barely see Miku like this, she felt like she shouldn't ask her, it could only make Miku remembering the pain past she had through.

"I thought if as long I have this voice, I could sing for them so they could once again cheering for me. But when I was going to do, I lost this voice. The doctor said it was caused by psychological factor. I've lost it once by those ugly men."

"My apologies, I know I shouldn't ask you. But ..."

"...un?"

\- Miku knitted her eyebrows she found out Juné acting kinda weird and she haven't finished her sentence yet, what is she going to said? she thought.

"Its true that your suffering is made me pitiful of. But I had swore that I shouldn't pitiful others, it could only made them felt they're weak. That's why I declared myself I would save those who are suffering and overcome them."

"...!"

"And also, Miku-san, the producers and those disloyal fans really pissed me off, but hating all people is wrong. Isn't there any fans are waiting for you? If there wasn't anyone to listen then I will!"

"""..."""

"Fuhumhuhum! Hahaha! Juné-chan sure just like Genesis-san. Isn't it right, Genesis-san?"

\- Miku started to laugh, which made Juné feel more awkwardly. Juné scratch her cheek if she did say something strange.

"Indeed."

"Hahaha. Now now, you don't have to feel awkward or some, I can't help but laugh. It wasn't Juné-chan say something wrong, is because you said something same as Genesis-san."

"...Hah?"

\- Juné knitted her eyebrow in surprise when hearing Miku's word.

"Fuhumhum. Genesis also told me like what you said, Juné-chan."

 **\- Flash Back -**

 **"Miku-kun, I know your hatred towards men and very sad. But that doesn't mean that to other people."**

 **"Please shut up! What do you know what I truly felt?! As long I have this voice, I can become the best idol!"**

 **"Miku-kun, isn't there any others fans that doesn't effected by the scandal and still waiting you?"**

 **"! There's no such people. There's no way there has."**

 **"Miku-kun, I just wanted you to sing with your voice, not the voice of mind-controlling."**

 **"...! If I don't have this voice then who will hear my song?!"**

 **"Then I'll hear. Even though I just heard one of it but it was wonderful."**

 **"...! It is definitely a lie! That's right! A lie!"**

 **"It is not a lie. I been watching over many worlds, dimension and Earth is one of it. I felt was too normal life for the humans live but I saw you who is working hard and was awesome. Isn't that your true self?"**

 **"...Um...Well that's..."**

 **"Miku-kun, you can come back Earth anytime you want but make sure don't let everyone know the existence of Priestess and Mage. And good luck if you gonna sing again."**

 **"Genesis-san..."**

 **\- End -**

"- Now I know why Genesis-san choose you."

"..."

"Then I'll grant your wish! By battling you!"

"...!"

\- Suddenly Miku raised her voice high which made a shockwave along with it. Juné somehow manage to stand still, doesn't get blow away with it.

\- Then Miku stepped on her heel on the stage then later shouted out.

"Gabriel!"

\- Then a huge organ appears behind her and she waves her right hand to her right side from the left, then a like-piano keyboard appear along with.

\- The organ most like made of gold and the pipes were shining. It somehow like a large orchestra would like.

"Gabriel is my angel. An army breaking singer that could make everyone in my command."

"...Huh?!"

-Angel? That is!? Miku's abilities must be...- Juné thought while avoiding before Miku attacks

"- Ah-ahhhhhhh! "

"...!"

\- Miku started to shouted in a melodic tone, it created a shockwave when there's a pipe coming out from the ground and reaching until it's the same height as Miku's mouth. Miku shouted at the pipe as the sound and voice was increasing their volume from the organ.

-Juné covering her ears with both hands while trying to not to be blow by the shockwave and witnessing Miku demonstrate her power at the same time.

"...kuh!"

[The 'mana' I sense from that's girl... is not kidding. I never felt a high level of 'mana' like this and not to mentioned...her Angel.

Sandalphon... then her Sephira must be Malkuth. What and why? The enigma Sephira that never been choose its owner but why until now? Is the Kingdom has make its first move?]

"-ah-"

[Miku still shouting in a long time. How long is her breath can stand?! an Gabriel, an army-breaking songstress. She did said something earlier...

'An Army Breaking Singer that could make everyone in my command.'

So her Angel, Gabriel must holds a power that could brainwashed or either commanding them without their will or so. What a terrifying power she had...!

Um? Wait. Isn't the power of Miku's voice lower a bit? Is she thinking something else while she's battle? She must be losing concentrations then...]

"I'll attack first!"

"Huh?!"

\- Miku finally snapped out from her deep thoughts when found Juné who is charging into her. But it was too late, Juné was already within one meter til Miku herself.

\- Juné swung her sword and a lightning with wing laced flew right at Miku but Miku quickly dodge it by jumping to the other side, and leave her pipe being cut by one slice of it.

"Eh? Gabriel's pipe is...!"

"Mikuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

\- Juné once again charge to Miku again and swung her sword right at her. A heavy sword like Sandalphon, Juné must be exhausted but however she swung it rapidly fast and non-stop.

\- Even Juné swinging fast, Miku also manage to dodge every swing of it. It was a great fight when it started, not to mentioned Genesis who is still observing.

 **"Hoh~ Is a great battle ever since I felt this exciting."**

"!"

"Alah~Alah~ Don't put a fierce look on your face, it only make my guard down more~"

"I don't have any time to hear your jokes, Miku!"

\- She swung more faster as she more angry at Miku who still have the mood for joking around.

"Alah~ Alah~ I meant it real~ You know? Your face is super cute~"

"Kih! Appear! Response to my voice! Pierce my enemy in my way! Sandal~phooon!"

\- Then the sword glows a light and with a lightning thunder strokes down at it, and she swung it and send another wing-laced and crossed lightnings to Miku.

\- It hit it or hit Miku. There were only smoke rose up, Juné only could start gasping a little. Guess she finally worn off or something.

"...Kuh! Don't screwing around! Get out and show your self already!"

\- As Juné shouted out with anger, the smoke began to disappear and a figure is in it. It obvious is Miku. Miku stands up and dusted her knees.

"Phew~ That was close~ Juné-chan if you were more careful I might die you know?~"

"...I meant it though."

 **"Miku-kun, you forgot this is a battle not a tag game?"**

"Oh!"

 **""Don't tell me...""**

\- Miku wided her eyes and let out a shout, with a surprise face on her. Juné and Genesis made a sweat drop sensing that Miku did forgot this is a battle.

"Hehehe...I forgot it"

 **""...argh...""**

"...Forget it. This time I sure will hit you, and it won't make you easily die. Prepare yourself!"

"Um! Um! Let's do our best!"

"Hymp."

"Fumu."

\- Even they're battling, they seems having fun since there a smile on each of their faces. They begin to battle again. They have been battle for at least two hours and finally the result is going to shown as their stamina dropping nearly zero.

\- As they both started to gasping harder than before, that moment...

"...huh?"

"Looks like it's I lost."

\- Gabriel, the large golden organ started to disappear in a glow. Glittering disappearance, making the result of that Miku had reached her limit for battle which mean...

 **"Miku-kun had lost, you won. You had passed the second trial, you've done was splendid."**

"Genesis..."

"That was great, Juné-chan."

"Miku..."

\- Even though Miku lost her battle, Miku still pretty happy about it and put a smile on her face.

"Miku...You're gonna to disappear too?"

"Alah? Did you found out?"

"Since you're just a temporary opponent like Genesis'd said, you will disappear until you fulfill your role, isn't it?"

"Yes indeed. Juné-chan so smart~"

"You still happy about it?"

"About what?"

"You gonna disappear again."

"Well, I already dead you know. It just normal I disappear. It would be strange if I still here even I die once."

"It's true but..."

"Um? Juné-chan is there anything you want to say?"

"Well... Genesis, is it possible that Miku could be revived for while with a extreme amount of 'mana'?"

 **"Yes. Indeed, it needs a large amount of it like you said, but why asked?"**

"I was wondering that Miku, if would you sing on stage for a while on Earth for my father's concert jobs?"

"Eh? But it need a large amount of 'mana' you know? Don't tell me, Juné-chan gonna use yours to help me maintain my presence longer?"

"Yeah, well... How should I put this? I just wanted more people to hear Miku's song that's all."

"...eh?"

\- Juné scratch her cheek while putting embarrassing blushing face, while asking Miku if she would. Leaving Miku in surprise.

"..."

"FuhumFuhum! Juné-chan sure is honest, don't you?"

"!"

"But that will only exhausted Juné-chan while your spiritual powers get down too. I think you-"

"W-What's the matter about that? It just like expanding the size of the field, we can also expand our limits for obtaining extra 'mana'. I could also get more training, and get my limits to a further level that no one could reach, so Miku also can temporary come back to Earth for a while to sing."

"Juné-chan, you were serious..."

"I just wanted more people to hear your wonderful voice and songs, and hoped the people would lend you a hand this time when you meet trouble."

"Juné-chan..."

\- Then Miku's body started to glows with gold glittering light, which Juné quite surprised but Miku puts a smile on her.

"...eh? Miku...!"

"Juné-chan! Thanks you very much! I never felt having fun while battling before."

"Miku..."

\- Miku disappeared with a smile on her. Juné put a wry face. Genesis cheered her up.

 **"Don't feel so down."**

"Genesis... I just kinda lonely a bit, I thought Miku would be an audience or observer like you see me finish the trial."

 **"I would love to but it would drain down my powers much and also because my current state is dead-spirit state, I'm dead but I'm a spirit with powers that maintain the power to stabilized Vestroia now so I can't afford to do that twice."**

"I see. But I won't back down now even if Miku's gone."

 **"That's the spirit! Now then shall we continued to your last trial?"**

"Yes!"


	4. First Encounter － Twin Dragons L & D

[Sorry guys, the L & D means light and darkness, it can't type many words in the title.]

 **\- Following the previous chapter -**

 **"Let's us begin the final trial!"**

\- Genesis, the humanoid dragon announced and a bright blinding light occurred, like its wrapping the whole place up with light.

\- The light is too bright, Juné covered her right eye since her left's lost and covered with an eyepatch.

\- The light began to dim a little and a little bit later. Then the light finally completely disappeared.

\- Juné slowly open her eye as the light gone. When she opened her eyes, she saw a familiar scenery. The place was spooky, the ground was purplish black colored and the sky are dark like it was always night.

\- Its the Doom Dimension.

"This is...?"

 **"Um. Its almost time."**

"...Eh?"

\- She lifted up her head to the humanoid dragon on the sky, Genesis. Then her eyes wided to see the surroundings.

\- There were some strange phenomena occurring just now. There's some strange colored aura and some are glowing and floating up to the sky.

"What...What is going on here?"

 **"..."**

\- The strange phenomena resumed. As the glowing aura float up to the sky and occurred a sudden storm.

\- The some lightning starting to stroke down from it with different colors. As the strange phenomena resumed, as Juné felt more uneasy.

\- The glowing auras flowing up to the sky and forming a huge orb-like sphere in the sky. It grew bigger and bigger as more auras floating into it.

"*Bang!*" 

\- The sphere suddenly exploded. Causing a sudden sonic boom.

"!"

 **"..."**

 **""...Argh...""**

"...Huh? ...!"

\- Juné wided her eye with shock just when the explosion was gone and she opened her eye when she heard a low volume of voices.

\- She was in both shock and surprise. She saw two large figures on the sky, the figures are humanoid but dragons. Their color also opposite, one is white skinned and another one is black skinned.

\- The white one has gold horns and details, indigo colored inner parts like the muscles. Another has the purple colored muscle but with purple horns and details.

 **""...U-aaaaaaaaaa-aaaaah""**

"Dragon...Two of them?"

"This is your last trial, young girl."

"...eh?"

\- Juné knitted her eyebrows closer when she heard Genesis's words. Last trial? Is it again to defeat the dragons so she could pass or ...

 **"Not to defeat is to understand them."**

"Eh?"

\- Genesis reminded Juné who was preparing. Juné only could knitted her eyebrows and tilted her head.

-Understand them? Both? How?- Juné only could thought this few words in her mind.

\- Juné later turn her sight on the twin dragons which is quite a surprise that they were flying around and destroying the nearby cliffs.

\- Like they were struggling to get out of Doom Dimension.

 **"They were cursed by their birth in here, the Doom Dimension."**

"Born in here?"

 **"Their birth is due the negative energies of the dead bakugans here. Its a long time from the creation of Vestroia, there's no wonder how much of the bakugans been sent here after they lost their battle. But only those two are one-of-a-kind and I want you to go communicate with them."**

"Com...municate with them...?"

\- Juné put on a nervous and wry face since she's going to communicating with them need to go closer to them.

\- However, a part of Juné is afraid due the twin dragons who are destroying everywhere and not easy to go closer to them.

\- But even so...

'I know this is dangerous but why I saw they are struggling like that, I just have to. I don't know how to explain even myself either...

Just...When I see them, like I seeing myself. Struggling, screaming in the heart for help but dunno how to do. That's why'

"Um...Ano...!"

 **""Uhm?""**

"Kiyee...!"

\- The twin dragons stopped and stare, glare down at the little girl, Juné who is surprised when they looked at here with deadly eyes.

\- The dragons landed on the ground and lower themselves with a position of a four leg animal. Crawling down and looked at Juné.

"A human? Here?"

"This is quite surprising."

"...Eh?! Ano... I... I...!"

""Um?""

"*groan* Well ...um...Hello. My name is Juné, nice to meet you."

""...!""

\- Juné greeted the twin dragons and put on a bright smile even though she's quite nervous. Her smile was so bright, dashing. She even make the twin dragons groan a bit.

\- Then they came back to normal again. They began to questioning the girl why she's here and why greeted them.

\- Juné answered it honestly, saying this is actually the trial given by Genesis and in order to become a priestess.

\- She also later said that she quite scared when the twins are destroying everything but later she had the courage to greet them, she doesn't feel it anymore.

\- Her response and answers surprised the twin dragons who wided their eyes, hearing that she's not scared of them anymore just after a greeting.

\- The two dragons relax themselves but laying on the ground and each of them letting out a big sigh. Juné walked closer to them and sat on a rock between the dragons' head since there's a distance to it.

"Um..."

"Our name is Leonidas. I'm a haos attribute so I'm Haos Leonidas."

"My attribute is darkus so I'm Darkus Leonidas."

"We're were cursed by our birth here because of the other bakugans who banished us."

"We want to get out of here but dunno how..."

"..."

\- Hearing their words, Juné only could put on a sad/wry face then Darkus Leonidas spoken breaking the sad vibe.

"We don't have nowhere to go. We're trapped here for a long time and finally we were able to freed but can't free from this dimension though."

"Everyone doesn't accept us. Say the truth honestly, we wanted to see the other worlds for once."

"Other...worlds?"

"Yeah. This is just a small part of the universe. There still a lot of planets, worlds and dimensions outside."

"Woah..."

\- Hearing they wanted to see the other worlds that haven't seen, Juné eye was dazzling sparkling in amazement. Then Haos Leonidas spoke out.

" - If we see the other worlds with our own eyes, we might found our value for living too."

"Value of living...?"

"Ah. Vestroia and the bakugans doesn't seems want to accept since we're different from the others. So we have nowhere to go except here."

"No. There's no such thing!"

""Huh?""

\- Juné sudden raised her voice and shouted out for denying themselves because the other bakugans think of them.

"Wh-What?"

"There's no one would deny you two, but... If that so, then... I'll accept you two!"

"..."

"If every bakugans despise you two, I'll accept you two more times of them."

"..."

"If every living beings of the whole universe, I'll accept you two more and more than anything!"

"..."

"That's why DON'T DENY YOURSELF EITHER!"

\- After Juné hold out a big announcement, the vibe silent for a few moments then Juné later brought herself back and realizing what she said, try to hide her embarrassments.

"No! That was...! No not what I meant! Yeah, that I meant! Huh, what I'm saying anyway?!"

""...Pfhmp! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!""

"Eh?"

\- The two dragons can't help, hold much longer of their laugh then burst to laugh out loud. Leaving Juné quiet awkward.

"This is quite a surprise. Isn't it bro?"

"Yeah. She is quite a special, she almost beaten me up with her words"

"Um...Ano..."

"Okay, let's calm ourselves."

"Yeah."

\- The dragons finally stopped laughing and get serious again. They continued to stare at Juné. The haos Leonidas start questioning first.

"The thing you said earlier..."

"..uh?"

"Is it true?"

"! ...Um. It's true."

"You will accept us, the ones who born and cursed by their birth?"

"Um. Because how should I put this? Um... When I see you both, somehow seeing myself."

""Huh?""

"I'm also had the same feelings as you two. Everyone always brought up the 'accident', and always put a wry face and feel pity for me.

When I saw those eyes, I felt hopeless. Dunno what to do. Like I'm losing hope, my life doesn't seems like there's a value to it. But now I know."

""...?""

"My value for living is you two! Would you two come to Earth with me?"

""!""

"..."

"If was you..."

"..?"

"Then its fine."

"...! I'm so glad to hear!"

"" Same here.""

\- Three of them laugh cheerfully as they accepted each others. The Genesis spoke up.

 **"Hahaha. Well done, Young girl. You have pass your trial."**

"...Eh? Did I?"

 **"Yes. You done better than I could ever expected. Not just you have passed the trial also you all found yourselves a partner. Look each others well and live on. Young fellows."**

"Genesis..."

\- Then ten crystals glowing and flew right at Juné's chest. When she looked at it, there's nothing. She had absorbed the crystals.

 **"This is my proof and respect of you, young girl. You're the only one could hold this many of Sephira in you, I hoped you use it well."**

"Yes! I will"

 **"Oh yes. Your eye, young girl."**

"My eye, ah. I lost it when the accident occurred. Its not a problem, I think."

 **"I think I can handle it."**

"Eh?"

\- Genesis said and hold it hand up and focusing a energy on its palm, its 'mana' AKA Spiritual powers. Then it glows and disappeared.

\- Then a glow shines underneath the eyepatch that Juné is wearing now, which quite surprising. Juné felt something different, familiar.

\- Juné took off her eyepatch and Genesis used 'mana' to create a mirror temporary, and shown in front of Juné.

"This is!"

\- It was a miracle. The eye that Juné lost, is return or should I say like the accident never did taken her eye away from her.

\- Juné was so happy, she can't help herself but to cry. There's tears rolling down to her cheeks however...

"...Eh?"

"Why there's only one eye crying?"

"What about the other one?"

\- The darkus dragon couldn't help questioning and later continued by the Haos.

\- Genesis later put on a wry face.

 **"My apologies. This is actually an artificial eye I created for you, there's not tears may due to that fact. This only to stabilized your 'mana'. I'm very sorry."**

"Its fine."

 **"""?"""**

"I'm already satisfied. Because I have the Sephiras, meeting Genesis, Miku and Leonidas them too so..."

\- Juné smiled. And the others too.

\- After that, they bid farewell to Genesis and Genesis sent them back to - Earth. Where Juné's home is, of course with Leonidas them too.

\- After that they lived happily and peacefully since that. Juné also told the story to her family and they promised that won't tell anyone else.

\- They all promised, before the event of the falling cards from the sky begin. There's already bakugans in Earth. Living with their partner, Juné Ryūhane.

 **\- END -**


	5. Afterwords

Hi guys, this is the Author of the story. Well...just read the title you know that this is the very beginning of a little girl who survived from a terrible accident. Actually kinda sorry that the Prologue is toooooooo short but it can't help.

The overall points of the story are Juné, who is main character of the story. One day she was summoned by a bakugan who also the creator of Vestroia, named Genesis Dragonoid. He gave her three trials in order to become a priestess. Actually the priestess part is inspired by DATE A LIVE, although priestess do age but spirit don't. The first one is too defeat a dragon create by Genesis himself, and second is Miku Izayoi, who dead in the war era of Vestroia.

Don't blame me, it will be more interesting later in the official story. And the last one is to understand the twin dragons, Leonidas. For Bakugan's fans, just hearing the name, you may know that Leonidas is a game-exclusive bakugan, it never appeared on TV. Just hoped at least they could make a spin-off or something. Back to story, Leonidas they both agreed Juné to go back to Earth with her as an official partners and before they could go, Genesis gave Juné the other ten Sephiras and an artificial eye however it couldn't have tears crying out but Juné at least she's satisfies. Then they both went back home happily and peaceful. YAY! Of course, it not end already. Okay, each volumes consists 5 chapters, 4 story's and afterwords. There's two more volumes to go!


End file.
